Sick
by ItsAnEloisaThing
Summary: Just a little story I thought of while being sick myself. Rin taking care of my OC Eloisa.


**I was sick and this little fluff came to mind.**

* * *

Coughing a bit I took a swig of my water bottle hoping to ease the dry scratchiness that was bothering my throat. Letting out a few more coughs I shook my head deciding it would be best to just ignore the feeling and go on with my classes. I just had two more hours before I met up with Shiemi to help tend her garden. Plus I could use a bit more practice with the pharmaceutical plants per Yukio.

"Yo!," Rin shouted as Kuro jumped from his shoulders on to mine rubbing his cheek on mine purring.

"Hey," I coughed out scratching Kuro's head earning more purrs from him.

"You good?," he asked nudging me with his elbow as I waved him off coughing a bit more.

"Yeah," I wheezed out tugging my sweater closer to me, "probably just the cold air hitting my chest," I shrugged moving Kuro from my shoulders to my lap. It was Friday evening mid-fall and everyone was either inside doing homework or out getting something warm to counter this chilly weather. "So what brings you out here?"

"Seemed like the perfect weather to go for a walk," Rin shrugged plopping down next to me on dry, leaf filled fountain.

"So you didn't want to do your homework?" I teased petting Kuro's back watching the leaves blow by.

"H-Hey!" Rin stuttered with an excuse making me chuckle.

"I'll help you later on," I said smiling unaware of the small blush that covered his cheeks, "but it is perfect weather for a walk or something," I said smiling contently before coughing a couple times scarring Kuro off my lap.

"You sure you okay?" Rin worriedly asked the coughing girl next to him who in turn waved him off one more time.

"Just a bit cold," I coughed out scootching closer to Rin, "how the hell are you so warm," I mumbled leaning up against him trying to steal some of the warmth he was radiating.

"I uh," Rin stuttered feeling his heart rate seeing how she was cuddling up to him, "not sure," he mumbled timidly placing his arm around her unsure if she would push him away or not.

"Not fair," she grumbled snuggling closer to Rin feeling his warmth slowly consume her.

"S-Sorry," he said pulling her closer to him. "Eloisa?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"What time are you meeting Shiemi?"

"2 hours."

"It's been 2 hours," he mentioned as Eloisa quickly stood up pulling out her phone.

"Fuck!" she shouted quickly dialing Shiemi, "I'll see you later Rin," Eloisa shouted running off to meet up Shiemi.

 **Saturday Morning**

"What the fuck!" I coughed out glaring up at my ceiling panting. I was sprawled out on my bed my cover only covering certain parts of my body. I was hugging a box of tissues to my side cursing my body and myself for not noticing that I was getting sick.

Coughing I rolled over not realizing I was already on the edge of the bed until I landed face first on the cold ground groaning. "Fuck," I groaned crawling back on bed grabbing hold of my phone seeing that I had slept in through most of my morning CRAM classes. "Shit," I said running a hand down my face seeing that it was already 12 in the afternoon. Coughing and sniffling I snuggled up in my covers whimpering. "I need medicine," I whined feeling my phone vibrating in my hand. "Hello," I coughed out.

"Where are you?" Rin's voice boomed from the receiver.

"In bed," I whined closing my eyes, "I got sick," I pouted.

"Sick!" Shiemi's voice rang in the background, "Is the cold? Flu? I can make you some medicine and soup from the plants in my garden," she said in a worried fury.

"Cold," I chuckled out already picturing Shiemi's worried face in my head.

"I'll bring your homework," Konekomaru said.

"I'll make an extra copy of my notes," Bon said.

"I'll bring you some sweets for my sweety," Shima said making me chuckle.

"Any other requests," Rin asked noticeably moving away from the commotion of my fellow classmates and friends.

"Medicine, orange juice, tea, cough drops and some witch or something to take this cold away," I joked earning a small chuckle from Rin.

"I'll see what I can do," he offered, chuckling before hanging up the phone.

Letting out a sigh I placed on my phone on my desk before getting myself comfortable in my bed getting ready to take a nap before they all decide to come in.

 **Saturday Evening**

"We're here!" Rin yelled out happily startling Eloisa to sit up quickly in her bed.

"Who? What?" Eloisa quickly said looking around her room her hair in a disheveled mess. Her cheeks a rosy color from the fever that was taking over her body, her bed covered in used tissues along with her red nose and the slight rise and fall of her chest from panting.

"You look like a mess," Rin bluntly said making Eloisa glare at him weakly.

"Gee thanks," she croaked out.

"Idiot," Bon said pushing past Rin and placing a plastic bag on the girl's bed, "we got you a small care package," he mumbled trying to hide his blush as Eloisa sniffled a bit and dug through the bag happy to see medicine in there.

"I-I made you some soup," Shiemi quickly said practically shoving the steaming container in Eloisa's face, "they're herbs from my garden specially picked to help you cold," she said embarrassed. Eloisa smiled at the blond girl in front of her before gingerly taking the container and placing it on the desk.

"Thank you," Eloisa honestly said.

"I got you those sweets also," Shima said placing a box of chocolates next to the soup smiling at the flustered girl.

"Homework and notes also," Konekomaru said placing some books and sheets of paper on the desk also.

"I got you the tea," Izamu said placing a box along with everything else.

"Thank you," Eloisa croaked out, "really thank you guys I hope I wasn't much trouble," she coughed out smiling at the group.

"Come on," Bon said embarrassedly, "we'll leave you to get better," Bon ordered walking out the room with everyone following behind biding their good-byes.

"If you run out of soup please let me know and I'll make more," Shiemi quickly said before bowing and exiting the room leaving just Eloisa and Rin.

"Here," Rin said taking out the homemade tea from the box and cup pouring a bit for her, "have some with your medicine," he urged her sitting down on her bedside.

"Rin," she started taking the cup from him as he opened up the medicine handing her a small cup of dark purple liquid. "I can take care of myself," I told him drinking the medicine followed by the warm tea already feeling the soothing cool sensation down my throat.

"You were my nurse when I was sick now it's my turn," Rin said grinning at the red faced girl. "Get some rest and I'll be in my room. You know my number in case you need anything," he told me taking my cups and setting them down on the desk before picking up all the tissues. "Get some sleep," he said finishing up and turning off the light before closing the door leaving a smiling sick Eloisa to go back to bed.

 **Saturday Night**

"I can't breathe," Eloisa shouted angrily sitting up in her bed. She was hot and hot was an understatement to be exact. She felt like she was boiling from the inside and it was because of her stupid cold. Growling she quickly took off her sweat soaked clothes and changed into some loose shorts and tank top before angrily heading down to the kitchen for a huge glass of water. Moaning she had finally reached the kitchen and to her luck Rin was in there helping Ukobach clean up.

"Rin," she whined gaining his attention.

"Holy shit," he said quickly rushing to the panting girl's side.

"I can't breathe!" she whined as Rin helped her sit down on one of the chairs.

"Nose?" he asked as she nodded her head before laying her hot face on the cool table letting out a small pleased moan. "Ukobach?" Rin said looking over at the kitchen demon who nodded at him already knowing what to prepare for the congested girl. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed," Rin said placing the back of his hand on her forehead feeling the fever her body was emitting, "you're burning up," he murmured to her.

"S'cold," she mumbled wiggling around putting his hand on her cheek using it as a pillow. "Warm," she happily mumbled as Rin let out a sigh softly smiling down at the sick girl. He looked her over finally realizing the type of attire she was wearing and he could help but feel his heart beat fast along with his face turning as bright as a tomato.

' _She's practically naked!'_ he thought, seeing that she was dressed in extremely short shorts. They showed off an amazing portion of her legs and thighs. Her shirt was very fitting showing off how big her breast actually are and dear god her panting wasn't helping him at all.

"H-Hey," he stuttered out shaking her a bit as she looked up at him through half closed eyes and a soft blush dusting her cheeks making Rin take a loud gulp.

' _She looks so adorable!'_

"Soup?" Eloisa asked glancing over at the bowl Ukobach placed in front of her, "me?' she asked Ukobach who nodded pushing the bowl closer to her tired face. "S'ank chu," she slurred out.

"Here," Rin said taking the soup and taking a bit of the soup. She was still half asleep and if she fed herself she would end up pouring the hot soup all over her, "Open," he ordered to which she complied until she finished the entire bowl.

"I can breathe!" she happily said after the last spoonful of soup, "now I'm sleepy," she complained leaning against Rin, "Carry me," she pouted holding her arms out for him, "please I'm weak," she urged as he shook his head carrying her bridal style to her room.

"Baby," he teased tightening his hold on her.

"You're the best nurse," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

 **Sunday Morning**

"Eat the dam soup," Rin growled trying to force the spoon full of soup Shiemi had made for Eloisa.

"It doesn't taste good!" Eloisa whined pulling the covers over her face.

"It'll make you better," Rin bargained which only earned him a stubborn 'no' in response. "Eat the damn soup!" Rin yelled startling her, forcefully shoving the blankets off and shoving the spoon her mouth before she could yell at him.

Eyes wide Eloisa swallowed the herbal soup shuttering as the taste quickly violated her tongue. Spitting the spoon at Rin she stuck her tongue out groaning at the horrid soup.

"I know Shiemi has good intentions," Eloisa started placing her arm over her eyes, "but she sucks at cooking," she cried.

"Sucks," Rin said grabbing another spoonful of the soup, "You have to finish it," he ordered nudging the spoon full of green liquid poison that they called soup.

"Taste it then!" she argued glaring up at him, "see how bad it tastes then," she said as he gave her a challenging look before shoving the soup in his mouth. The color from his face quickly washed away as he finally understood how bad Shiemi was at cooking. A triumphant smile was plastered on Eloisa's face see the reaction the soup gave rin. "Told you," she boasted shoving him to land next to her on the bed. "You got to Rin up that soup," she said blowing her nose.

"Rin it up?" Rin questioned.

"Make it taste better," she clearly said, "I know you're awesome at cooking you could be a chief if you wanted to so make Shiemi's soup taste better," she told him as a blush covered his cheeks at the compliment towards his cooking skills.

"You and your orders," He grumbled crawling over her.

"Thank you!" she happily said placing a quick kiss on his cheeks before snuggling up in his bed which she ended up in when she got bored of being alone in her room and decided to go and bother Rin.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out gingerly running his fingers over the kiss he was just given.

 **Sunday Evening**

"That soup was amazing," Eloisa complemented nudging Rin who was busy readding one of Yukio's managas.

"I know," Rin grinned making Eloisa chuckle.

"Cocky shit," she said going back to reading her manga. She was actually feeling a lot better because of Rin's help. "Rin?" she said laying her head on his shoulder hoping to snatch his attention from the manag towards her. "Riin?" she said again which he only responded with a grunt. "RIN!"

"WHat!" he irritatedly yelled back slamming the manag down on his lap.

"I think I have a fever again," she mumbled feeling her face heat up, "I need medicine again."

"Yeah," he said feeling her forehead, she was getting better and that meant more fevers where gonna happen to kill the virus. "I'll go make you some tea and bring up the medicine," he sighed getting ready to get out of the comfortable position he was in next to her.

"No," she whined moving to startle his lap taking him by surprise, "I don't wanna be alone," she pouted placing her hands dangerously close to his private area.

"Y-You n-need your medicine," he countered placing his hands on her hips to steady her.

"Cuddle with me," she simply said before wrapping herself around him, "you're warm to cuddle with," she said burying her face in his neck, "I like cuddling with you," she yawned out.

"But,"

"Please?" she said looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Fine," he sighed out, "I can't say no to that face," he said softly thumping her in the forehead before moving down to lay down comfortably on the bed with Eloisa snuggled up on his side. "I'll stay until you fall asleep," he stated earning a soft hum of approval from her as he took his phone quickly sending a text to Yukio to bring up some tea and medicine.

 **Sunday Night**

"Nii-San?" Yukio said poking his head through the door with a tray of tea in his hands expecting to see his brother and Eloisa arguing about her not wanting to take some medicine because it tasted bad or something around that. "Nii-san," he said again stepping inside the room seeing his brother and friend deep asleep on Rin's bed. Smiling at the sight Rin had his hand cradled on Eloisa's head keeping her close to his chest, Kuro was on laying on his back on Rin's chest snoring and Eloisa had half of her body on Rin sound asleep for once. "Oh Nii-san," he sighed placing the tray on Rin's desk and adjusting the blanket so it was covering all three of them.

Smiling at the bunch he turned off their lap and went to sit down on his chair letting out a sigh. Yukio was happy to see that his friend Eloisa was finally getting better. He personally saw how much she was actually suffering from the cold. Rin, even though he constantly complained about how needy she was, was very worried and concerned about her. Staying up a few times just to make sure her fever would go down or in case she woke up cause her something didn't let her sleep.

Taking his exorcist coat off and glasses he leaned back in his chair taking in a deep breath before letting it out a loud sneeze coming out of him. Stopping midway he slowly looked over relieved that all three of them were still asleep. "Shit," he mumbled sniffling a bit realizing that he was catching a cold as well.


End file.
